


Missions and Reunions

by stephinator87



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephinator87/pseuds/stephinator87
Summary: Short stories of the times Maria and Natasha have to spend away from each other.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. The Stark Mission

Fury tried to keep them out of the control room when the other was on a mission. Truthfully, they always did work better when they were both on a mission together, but that was against SHEILD policy; feelings might get involved and someone could die.

When he had sent Agent Romanov to watch over Tony Stark and shit started going sideways, even with one eye he could see Hill pacing back and forth outside the control room behind him. Why was the control room surrounded by windows. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and barged into the main Shield office control room. “Listen Nick, if Barton gets to be in here I don’t see why-“

Maria was interrupted by the raise of Director Fury’s hand going up. “Sir, we are clear and, in the air, ETA back to Washington four hours, fifty-six minutes, over.” A voice could be heard on the radio. 

Maria sighed in relief. The agents were on their way back, including agent Romanoff. They had been sent to help Natasha, not that she needed any. Really they were just her ride back to SHIELD. 

“You know, I’m allowed in here because I’m not boning Romanov” Agent Barton said to Maria with a smirk. 

“why don’t you say that to me again in the training room” Maria spat back. 

There was a crackling on the radio “could you two dumbasses stop fighting over me again? Plus, Barton, Hill would kick your ass”. Natasha Romanov’s voice could be heard through the radio. 

“That will be quite enough agents, Romanoff, see you in a few hours for debriefing.” Fury said turning off the radio. “God damn, its like trying to wrangle a bunch of three-year old’s” he muttered leaving the control room. Those three jackasses in there were his best agents and he just had to shake his head and walk away when they got like that. 

Natasha Romanov’s least favourite thing about a mission was the ride back to SHIELD headquarters. It was so boring and all she wanted to do was see Maria. Her Maria. They had been officially together almost six months now, unofficially, almost a year. SHEILD changed their rules on agents being together specifically because of them. Fury did not want to lose two of his best agents so had the rules changed with minor stipulations. 

Back to how bored she was on the jet back to SHIELD. Because Natasha had been undercover, she was on her way back with only two agents, who she knew to be quite intimidated by the Black Widow so much they didn’t even speak to her. On the way to a mission, the anticipation kept her occupied and during the mission, well she tried not to die. Although following Stark around was fairly boring, until the race in Monaco of course. 

So, she thought of Maria. She hadn’t talked to her in weeks, which was normal when either of them was undercover, which also made the coming home to her all the sweeter. Until Natasha had met Maria, she never thought she could love anyone, and in return was unlovable. Maria was different, so different. She believed that Natasha could be more than the black widow, and with Maria, she felt like so much more. The rest as they say is history. They kept their love a secret for a while, which was difficult when they both lived at SHIELD. Natasha was more than happy to keep Maria all to herself but Maria didn’t like lying to Nick (Maria was the only agent even allowed to call him by his first name). Fury and Maria had been through a lot together before Natasha came to SHIELD and the two trusted each other implicitly. 

They were still about three hours away from Washington, DC so Natasha closed her eyes and tried to sleep a little before the dreaded debriefing. 

Whenever Tash was away on a mission, even one that wasn’t supposed to be dangerous, Maria worried. She couldn’t help herself. She tried to keep busy, training new agents in the gym, catching up on Paperwork, even re-arranging furniture in hers and Natasha’s room. She also did a lot of math, trying to work out exactly how long it was going to take Natasha to come home to her. Most debriefings would last about an hour, and directly after, if she wasn’t injured and had to go to Med Bay, she would come to Maria. 

Nick would kill her if she interrupted a post mission briefing so once she overheard that the jet had landed, Maria would go to their room and wait and stare at the clock. She knew Nick Fury really stuck his neck out or her and Natasha with the powers that be above him so she made every effort to do as he asked, of course she slipped as she did today but something like that he wouldn’t mind. It was only in front of Barton, Maria knew when she could toe the line and when she couldn’t. Natasha on the other hand… 

The door to their room opened loudly, “god Tony Stark is the most annoying egotistical asshole I’ve ever met in my life. I have no idea what Pepper sees in him.”

Maria smiled, “welcome home.” She looked at how curly Tash’s hair was and laughed a little. “I love the look”. She looked beautiful but that hair must have taken hours to do and it wasn’t her style at all. 

Natasha rolled her eyes and gathered Maria in her arms, “Stark seemed to like it”. She said, reaching up to give Maria a gentle kiss. “hmm, I missed you.” Even with Maria in socks and Tash still in her high boots, Maria was still taller than her. 

“I missed you too.” 

They stood standing in this embrace for a while before Natasha spoke, “come help me wash these hideous curls out of my hair.” And led Maria to their bathroom.


	2. The Big Guy Mission

“Nick, I’m not letting you send her out there to go and get that thing! You saw what happened in Harlem.” Maria said running along side Nick Fury as the two of them quickly boarded the Helicarrier. She was still covered is dust and debris from the collapse of one of their SHIELD facilities. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed Commander Hill but we are at war, with what appears to have been a space man. We need him here. And I don’t want the thing, I want the man.” Fury said to Maria and turned to all of the other SHEILD agents running around trying to get the Helicarrier up and running. “I want this thing ready as soon as everyone is here!” He yelled to them all, and Maria smirked at how much faster they started moving. 

“Sir, you know how dangerous it is for us to bring him here. And for Natasha to be the one to go and get him.” Maria gritted. 

“With Barton compromised, and you manning the Helicarrier, I’m about out of options. I have to go and pick up the American Hero, I’ll be back soon.” And with that Fury left Maria standing on the bridge. 

“I can’t believe you can get away with calling Fury by his first name.” Phil Coulson said walking to Maria. 

“Phil can you cover for me here, make sure none of these agents break my equipment. I have a call to make.” Without waiting for an answer, she was off the bridge. 

Maria knew this Helicarrier like the back of her hand, she weaved her way past multiple agents until she found a quiet conference room away from the flurry of activity. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. “Pick up, pick up,” she whispered to herself. 

“You’re already on the Helicarrier?” Was the first thing Maria heard. 

“Tash, I don’t want you to do this. Just come back here and we can figure out another way.” 

“Maria, what Fury said about Clint. Bruce Banner might be the only chance we have of getting him back. You’re being a little selfish.” Natasha regretted her words as soon as they came out of her mouth. 

The line was quiet and all Natasha could hear was Maria breathing heavily into the phone. “Maria, please-“

“Maybe I’m allowed to be a little selfish here! You could be squashed like a bug if you go there, you saw what he did.” Maria pleaded. 

“Listen, we’re almost there, it will be fine. We can talk about all this when the world isn’t about to end.” 

“You might not be around long enough for that.” This time it was Maria’s turn to regret her words. “Tash, I-“ the line went dead. 

Maria sat there with the phone in her hand, tears collecting in her eyes. She knew Natasha was smart and a competent agent, but the power she saw earlier with the tesseract scared the crap out of her. She had never seen something so powerful in her life, it leveled their entire facility, almost taking her with it. She just needed to see Natasha in person, safe. 

Right now, however Maria Hill had a job to do. She got up from the table, wiped at her eyes angrily and returned to the bridge. She had to have the Helicarrier ready for take off as soon as everyone was back. This was her biggest responsibility at the moment, and she wasn’t going to let Nick down. 

She returned to Coulson who was looking through what looked like baseball cards. She looks at him skeptically. “I heard Fury was bringing Captain America here.” He said with excitement. 

Maria couldn’t help but smile at him and shake her head. 

Natasha stayed on the outside deck, waiting for this Captain America guy and Dr. Banner. Truth was she was trying to avoid Maria. She knew Maria could see her from the bridge, so she made sure not to make eye contact. She knew she would have to go in sooner or later as the Helicarrier was about to take flight. 

She got the word that it was time to head inside and meet with Fury so she ushered the two fascinated gentleman inside. She walked Captain Rogers and Dr. Banner to the bridge where Fury was waiting for them. She saw Maria manning the Helicarrier from the corner of her eye. She was so focused on the job at hand, one of the things she loved about Maria. When this was all over, she would have to make things right. Natasha went on dangerous missions all the time and this was the first time Maria had ever asked her not to go somewhere. She would get to the bottom of this later. 

Maria knew Natasha was directly behind her, but she didn’t dare turn around. If Fury were re-opening the Avengers initiative files, she knew Natasha would be busy. She could hear behind her that they were trying to find Loki, and that Dr. Banner would be the one to do it.

When the ‘Avengers’ left Maria quickly looked behind her to see Natasha walking away. She wondered when Natasha had some downtime if she would go to her own room or Maria’s. At the DC campus her and Natasha shared a large room almost like an apartment with a bathroom and small kitchen. The Helicarrier did not have enough room for such luxuries, the rooms barely fit a twin bed and many of the rooms had cramped bunk beds in them and the washrooms were shared. 

After a few hours keeping watch on the bridge Fury came to Maria. “Take a break Hill.” She nodded, walking away from the bridge. Before she left Fury grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear. “They’ve found Loki and are going to go and get him, wheels up in 20 minutes.” She nodded again but Fury didn’t let go, “she’s in your room.” He added before finally letting her go.

“Thank you, Nick.” She whispered as she walked away. 

Maria made a beeline to her sleeping quarters, not far from the bridge as she had to be close by if anything were to happen. She placed her fingerprint on the panel outside the door. All bedrooms were like this for each agent however Maria granted Natasha’s fingerprint to open her bedroom and vice versa. 

Maria took a deep breath and entered her room. There she found Natasha standing by the small closet, looking like she was counting how many SHEILD uniforms where in there.

“I heard you found Loki.” Maria said, Natasha turned to her, “not that I’m going to try and stop you.” She added her hands up in mock surrender. 

“Maria I’m sorry about earlier, I’m sorry I called you selfish.” 

Maria walked to the small bed, her eyes asking Natasha to sit on the bed next to her. She took Natasha’s hands in hers. “I was being selfish Tash; and I was scared.” She looked up to meet Natasha’s gaze. “What I saw at that SHEILD facility, scared me to death. It leveled everything and they are still digging out agents as we speak. I barley made it out of there alive” Natasha squeezed her hands gently. “I’ve never seen anything like that, and I just needed to see you, in person, and alive in front of me. I’m sorry Tash and I know we need Banner to help find Clint-“

“I’m here, in person, and in front of you” Natasha whispered, bringing Maria’s hands to kiss her knuckles. “I think when this is all over, we should take a vacation, a long one” 

Maria smiled, “that sounds perfect.” She leaned in and gave Natasha a passionate kiss, pulling Natasha down on top of her on the bed as they continued to kiss. Maria ran her hands down Natasha’s strong back and then resting then on her muscular thighs, thighs that could break the neck of a full-grown man. Only Maria had ever seen those thighs quiver with excitement. 

Natasha began to create friction between them by moving her right thigh between Maria’s legs, bringing forth a small moan. Maria had her hands at the bottom of Natasha’s tank top about to pull of her top-

“Agent Romanov to the loading bay, Agent Romanov to the loading bay.” Was heard over the loudspeakers on the Carrier. They both chuckled as Natasha rested her forehead on Maria’s. 

“Walk me out?” Natasha asked and Maria nodded. Natasha took Maria’s hand in hers and together they walked to the loading bay where the Quinjet was waiting her. Maria was slightly confused as Natasha made sure to keep a tight hold on her hand, which wasn’t usually something they did in public. Of course most agents knew they were together but they also knew a lot of agents were working far away from their loved ones and never wanted them to feel lonely by flaunting their love. 

When they got to the jet Rogers and Stark were waiting for her, “about time Natalie” Stark muttered while Natasha rolled her eyes. 

She turned to Marie, still holding on to her hand. She pulled her close and gave her a kiss, “I love you, and I promise we’ll be safe; looks who’s protecting me?” They laughed. Natasha left Maria and walked onto the jet, leaving Tony Stark speechless for once in his life and Captain Rogers looking very confused.


	3. The Avengers Mission

Maria’s head was throbbing and she could still feel the dried blood caked to the side her face. Coulson was gone and they had lost track of Loki, Thor and The Hulk. Thankfully Steve and Tony were able to fix the engine and Natasha was able to bring Clint back to their side after being brainwashed by Loki. 

Both Clint and Maria were in the Med Bay having their injuries checked out. Natasha stayed by both of their sides but Maria could tell something was wrong with her. Her Tash was here with her physically but mentally she was so far away. She reached out her hand to grab Natasha’s wrist and she jumped at the touch. “You okay?” She whispered worriedly. 

“I should be asking you that.” Natasha whispered back. Maria had lost 

“I wasn’t the one being chased by a Hulk.” 

“Maybe you can insert an ‘I told you so’ right here?” She said with a small smirk. Her Tash was slowly coming back to her. Another thing for them to discuss later. 

“If you two start making out I’m out of here.” Clint groaned getting up from the hospital bed.

It was that moment when Steve and Tony came in, “we know where Loki is.” Tony said, still in his banged up Iron Man suit. 

“We need to fly to New York” Steve turned to Natasha, “can you fly one of those things?” He asked her. 

“I can” Clint answered, already getting ready with his bow and arrows. 

Natasha turned to Maria, as if to ask her if this was okay. “You’re the Avengers.” She said simply. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria made her way back to the bridge where Fury was manning the Helicarrier. 

“We have an unauthorized departure from Bay 4, I repeat we have an unauthorized departure from Bay 4.” Was heard. 

Fury turned to Maria giving her the faintest smile. 

A couple of hours later it looked as though The newly assembled Avengers were fighting a losing battle. Fury was in a meeting with the world leaders and all Maria could do was continue to fly the Helicarrier. Fury came storming onto the bridge a short time later. “Sir?”

“They need to get out of there.” He muttered getting on the radio to talk to Tony Stark. “Stark! There’s a missile headed for Manhattan, get out of there!”   
“I can close the portal!” Agent Romanov was heard over the radio. Maria couldn’t breathe, just when the Avengers could have fixed this the world wanted to blow up an entire city. 

“No!” Tony was heard, “wait”. 

Maria couldn’t tell you if minutes went by or hours. She didn’t breathe again until she heard the agents cheering, she looked over to a screen they had been watching. The portal had been closed and the aliens died in place. “Everyone’s intact Sir. We have Loki and the Tesseract” Captain America’s voice rang through. 

For once Fury let Maria be part of the retrieval team to go and pick up the Avengers. She jumped in the front of a Quinjet, waiting for the other agents to join her. They weren’t due to leave for another five minutes or so, so she put on her headset and made a call to that familiar number. 

“I’m thinking Hawaii.” Natasha said instead of a greeting.

Maria chuckled, “we’re coming to get you guys, heard the jets toast” 

“Among half of Manhattan” she answered. “How long are you guys going to be, we are just having Shawarma.” 

“I’m sorry what?”

“Yea I don’t know what it is either, but Tony wanted some and its didn’t get blown up so here we are. It’s pretty good.”

“Is that your Lady Hill? Tell her to come and join us!” Maria could hear Thor’s booming voice in the background. 

Maria noticed the other agents board the jet. “Okay we’re on our way, save me some Shawarma.” The other agents looked at her confused. 

“No promises” 

Maria was so glad Fury had let her go and retrieve the formidable Avengers. Otherwise she would have missed the scene in front of her. The streets were unrecognizable and eerily quiet. Then, through the dust, laughter could be heard. Maria walked towards it immediately knowing who voice that was. 

She walked closer and the picture before her became clear. There, in a barely standing hole in the wall restaurant, were the Avengers, bleeding and bruised. Loki was in chains being held down by Mjolner off in the corner. There were empty beer bottles and shot glasses around them and plates of half eaten food. 

“Lady Hill!” Thor yelled, announcing her arrival to everyone who turned.

The agents who were behind her looked too scared to move. “Why don’t you three look for any casualties in the area and meet back at the jet in about twenty minutes.” She ordered

She walked towards her slightly drunk looking girlfriend. “I saved you some.” She smiled cheesily. 

“You know I’m supposed to be taking you all back to SHEILD for a debriefing right?” She said to all of them. 

“I think we deserve a little celebration before daddy grounds us.” Tony said. “Join us Hill.” 

She made her way to the table, she had to admit, this was the most comradery she’d seen between them since this whole thing started. “Yea babe join us.” Natasha said, pulling Hill down on her lap and gave her long kiss. Yup, the Avengers were officially family if this is how Tash was acting around them all. Upon seeing this Thor smiled broadly, Tony smirked, Clint feigned ill, and Bruce and Steve looked a tad embarrassed. Hill made sure to shoot Bruce a stare that without words said ‘if you attack my girlfriend again I’ll kill you’. 

“The guys were just giving me vacation ideas. Thor seems to think Asgard is beautiful this time of year.”


	4. The Winter Soldier Mission Part 1

Maria Hill lied to Natasha Romanoff. 

Maria stood next to Natasha and let her believe that Nicholas Fury had died. She shed fake tears and held tightly to Natasha’s hand. Natasha was whispering ‘don’t do this Nick’ over and over again and Maria shed tears for a completely different reason. 

“We have to take him.” Maria said to Natasha and Steve, who stood over Fury’s ‘dead’ body. “You two stick together please?” She pleaded mostly to Steve, a look asking him to look after Natasha. He nodded. 

Maria and another agent rolled Nick on a stretcher to a van waiting for them in the underground parking, where two trusted SHEILD doctors were waiting to bring Nick back to life. She got in the passenger side of the van and the other agent headed to the ‘off the books’ safe house. 

Maria had never lied to Natasha before. Sure there were missions that were above Natasha’s clearance level, but they never really spoke about most missions. Maria had made this promise to Nick back when she first started working for SHIELD, and when her and Natasha started dating, that SHIELD secrets were one thing, but a friend’s secrets were something different. So when Nick had told her SHEILD was compromised she knew what her next steps would be, and she couldn’t tell Natasha quite yet. 

Once to the safe house, which was actually an old abandoned Dam site, Maria sat with Nick, waiting for him to wake up. Other agents had come to her to relieve her to watch Fury themselves but she wouldn’t let them. Yes, she did trust these agents, Nick had hand picked them himself for this very situation, but there was nothing else for her to do right now; just wait. 

“She’ll forgive you.” Maria turned her head to see that Nick had woken up. She smiled at him sadly. 

“I’m not so sure about that. But you’re okay, and that’s what matters.” 

Fury tried to sit up, wincing in pain, “I need a status report. I need to know what’s going on out there.” 

“We will get you a report Director, but please don’t rip the stiches I just spent hours on.” The doctor came into the room with another agent. 

“Sir, they’re going after Rogers and Romanoff. Its all over the scanner.” The Agent said and Maria tensed. “They’re saying Rogers is a fugitive for hiding information regarding your death sir.” 

Fury looked to Maria. “Bring them back Hill.” 

Maria nodded, heading to a weapons room hidden behind a rock wall, in it she grabbed everything she would need and also changed out of her SHEILD uniform as it was different than other to show her rank. She would have to blend in so she put on a different SHIELD uniform and grabbed a helmet that would hide who she was. 

Another thing hidden at the safe house were cars, she grabbed the keys and quickly made her way to the incident, using a police scanner and GPS system that was built into all of the vehicles.

Maria could see fires ahead of her so she parked the car and ran to the scene. She saw some agents and quickly joined them to blend in. She couldn’t see Steve or Natasha but judging by this mess, they weren’t far away. 

“We got em!” She heard over a radio. No. Maria had to think quick, she looked around, noticing the prisoner transport vehicle near by. She quickly made her way over to the vehicle where three agents were waiting. 

“I was told you’d need more help.” She said joining the agents. None of them paid her any mind and with the helmet on her head no one knew who she was. Then she saw them. Steve, Natasha and someone Maria didn’t know in SHEILD issued handcuffs, stronger than standard issue of course. As they moved closer she noticed that Natasha had been shot in the shoulder and was bleeding. There was no medic around and Natasha’s wound needed pressure, Maria almost ran to her but knew that would make things a lot worse. 

Maria could tell the direction they were headed was not the way back to SHEILD. They didn’t want to kill Steve and Natasha in public, so they were taking them somewhere more secluded. She had to work fast; plus, the new guy was really getting on her nerves. She pulled out her Taser and tased the guard next to her. 

“God that thing was squeezing my brain” she said as she took off the disgusting helmet. She looked at the confused faces staring at her, “Who’s this guy?” She saw Natasha wince as the vehicle went over a bump, “we need to get out of here.” 

“And how the hell are we going to do that?” The new guy asked. 

“You’ve obviously never met us.” Maria answered. 

“You okay?” Natasha asked Maria as they got close to the safe house. She had been quiet the whole way there, nervous about telling Natasha she had lied to her about Nick. 

“I should be asking you that.” Maria muttered, nodding to Natasha’s shoulder. 

“I’ve had worse.” 

They neared the entrance and doctors came out to meet them to tend to Natasha’s wound. “No, she’ll want to see him first.” Maria said, Steve and Natasha looking to her. 

They were taken to the Med Bays where Nick Fury lay in a hospital bed, looking very much alive. 

“Tash, I-“ Maria tried to explain. 

“Don’t!” Natasha interrupted and made her way to Fury.


End file.
